<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Artist by lollypop21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927490">The Artist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypop21/pseuds/lollypop21'>lollypop21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Evie/Uma relationship, F/F, F/M, In this it's minor though, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Painting, Post-Descendants 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypop21/pseuds/lollypop21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>The nude portrait is only incidentally about the naked person in the middle of the room.</em>" - Paula Brook</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie/Uma (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/gifts">cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one goes to my ultimate favorite Huma enthusiast. It literally popped out of nowhere in my mind, and gifting it to you was like the obvious thing to do. </p><p>I hope you like it babes. </p><p>Much love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ask anyone from the Isle of the Lost, or even Auradon, about a villain kid who painted, and they will automatically think Mal. Many – if not all – ignored that it was also something Uma did.</p><p>It was actually something they had started on the Isle together, as one out of many experiments, but then took different routes with. While Mal thought big and took her art to the streets with her spray paint, Uma preferred the enclosed space behind her easel and canvas, keeping most of her work to herself.</p><p>Which made sense at the time. Uma used to be the most discreet of the two when they were young. The purple haired girl was the one with a reputation to hold, after all, being the only daughter of the Mistress of Evil and all that. Needless to say things got a lot different as the years passed, but one thing that had remained unchanged was that Uma still relished in that particular hobby.</p><p>Some could’ve found it hard to believe that those same strong, calloused and bruised pirate hands that could expertly handle up to two swords at once, tie a rope into the tightest and most complex knots, rip out the skin from raw fish, and squeeze the life out of someone’s throat, could also maneuver all kinds of paintbrushes, round and flat, from the rough, stiff-bristled ones to the thinnest, most delicate ones. And create masterpieces.</p><p>Back on the Isle of the Lost, Harry and Gil would bring her any decent supplies they could get their hands on. Her pieces back then, they were dark and disturbing. A pretty good depiction of the life there, the perennial fight for survival, and an accurate reflection of what she constantly felt when she still lived there. The burning anger towards those who dared call themselves heroes on the other side of the barrier she loathed so much. The resentment at her generation’s unfair imprisonment, and the aching desire for freedom and justice.</p><p>They showed pain, despair, sorrow. They showed blood, sometimes death. Some of them even had actual blood on them. Her own. From when her hands bled from one too many fights, or just scrubbing the dishes in her mother’s restaurant, but the urge to paint was too strong regardless.</p><p>Now in Auradon, Uma had to learn how to work with a whole new range of colors, the brightest she had ever seen, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it more this way. Her personal favorite, with little to no surprise at all, were all the variations of the blue. Blue was <em>her</em> color, after all. It was Evie’s color as well. It was the color of the sea although she found out the ocean actually came in different shades, which were also different from the blues of the sky.</p><p>She began to paint all kind of landscapes – mostly those that involved her being anywhere near the coast – pictures of a world that was more beautiful that she could’ve ever imagined.</p><p>But lately, Uma had been thinking about something different.</p><p>The idea first came to her one night, in Evie’s castle, as she couldn’t sleep (yeah she still had those every now and then). She had spent some long minutes watching Evie sleep, admiring how the girl’s naked body was delicately tangled in her fancy bedsheets, porcelain skin magnificently standing out against ruby red fabric. The curve of her shoulders and the waves created by her sapphire locks, though a bit messy due to a shared moment of passion, were caressed by a ray of moonlight that peered through a narrow crack in the curtains. She had wanted to paint her right there, on the spot.</p><p>It then grew in her mind, the more she saw the princess – and herself – naked, and after doing some research on the matter, Uma decided she wanted to try her hand at nude art. And for that, well, she needed a model.</p><p>Painting in the presence of people wasn’t something the girl did on a regular basis, out of pure mistrust. When she painted, she was in an odd peaceful, rather entranced mindset that made her unable to put her energy and focus on anything else. All her defenses were down, her reflexes drastically slowed. She was vulnerable. Therefore her list of models was <em>very</em> restrained, reduced down to the people she trusted with her life and soul. Harry, Gil. Evie. She also considered asking Celia someday, seeing how easily she had been bonding with the younger girl over the past months.</p><p>Now regarding the nude part… She figured that putting someone in that state of exposure would make matters more even in terms of vulnerability, which somehow made her feel better about the whole thing. She surely could’ve found plenty of people – especially from the Isle – who would’ve been delighted to get naked in her presence. Evie would’ve probably agreed too, and gladly so, had the pirate captain made the effort to ask. But there was only one person she wanted to try this thing with, as of now.</p><p>For this, she needed Harry.</p><p>Harry to her had been a lot of firsts. Her first mate of course, the first member of her beloved crew. The first person she put her trust in after Mal’s betrayal. The first person she ever painted. The first person she got drunk with. The first boy she shared intimate moments with. The first person she ran to when she was freaking out about her growing feelings for the daughter of the Evil Queen.</p><p>It only made sense that he would be the first to pose nude for her.</p><p>Harry being Harry, he accepted in a heartbeat.</p><p>Evie had a little studio built for her in her backyard, and that was a thing that Uma would forever be grateful for. It was quite similar to the blue princess’ own sewing studio, with a good half of its walls and ceiling being made of large windowpanes, allowing in an optimal natural lighting. Blank canvas of all sizes piled up against the walls, cupboards filled to the rim with tubes of colorful acrylics and oil paints, an impressive amount of paint brushes, and her finished works were either on the many shelves that adorned the walls or on the floor for the biggest ones. There was also a table, a couch, a few chairs, and of course her easel and stool.</p><p>It was kind of a mess, but it was <em>her</em> mess. Easily her second favorite place to be, after her ship.</p><p>There was a soft knock on the door and Uma didn’t even look up from her current duty of sharpening her charcoal pencil. There was only one person whom she was expecting at this time.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>The door opened, closed, and she heard approaching footsteps until Harry stood close behind her. “Good afternoon, love.”</p><p>Her first mate dropped a light kiss on the part of her shoulder that was exposed by her paint-stained shirt, near the base of her neck. Uma smiled as she let her head fall back against his own shoulder.</p><p>Having somehow publicly claimed the daughter of the Evil Queen as hers in what Auradonians would commonly call an ‘exclusive monogamous relationship’, seeing her interact with Harry the way she did <em>shocked</em>, to say the least. When she would sit on his lap and play with his hair, or when he would wrap his arm around her shoulder and slip his fingers underneath the collar of her shirt to caress her skin. They didn’t quite understand <em>why</em>, why would they touch and kiss each other like that, sometimes even with Evie standing close (‘<em>how</em> could she <em>accept</em> that?’). But Evie, despite having caught some good Auradon manners, was still from the Isle. She got it.</p><p>And frankly, Uma never gave a single fuck what was said on that matter. </p><p>Harry nuzzled her temple with his nose and she let out a small sigh of satisfaction.</p><p>“How’s my crew doing today?”</p><p>Her first mate pressed his lips against her skin again. “A few of them including Gil went on a hike with Jay or something, the others are out and about, enjoyin’ their Saturday. It’s a beautiful day to be outside, don’t you think?”</p><p>“It is indeed. Too bad you’re stuck here with me instead.” She smirked, knowing damn well Harry would never complain about that.</p><p>“Hmm. I wouldn’t say stuck. You know I love spending time with ya.”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright then, let’s go. Strip.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, reminds me of old times.”</p><p>Uma shook her head with a scoff, but still shamelessly let her eyes roam all over his frame as he began to take off his clothes in front of her. It was nothing she had never seen before, after all. They had been together a lot over the years, more times than she could recall, and seen each other without clothes on countless occasions. A lot less now that there was Evie. But still, every time it happened, Uma couldn’t help but think… <em>damn</em>. Her first mate was just so god damn gorgeous. Gorgeous dark hair, puckish azure eyes, gorgeous features, and a wonderful body on top of that. No wonder why so many girls and boys, Isle and Auradon alike, were so crazy about him.</p><p>She felt weird but great pride knowing that she had been there first.</p><p>“The hook?” he asked by the moment the only thing left on him was his underwear.<br/>
<br/>
“You keep it.”</p><p>They couldn’t do this without the hook. No freaking way.</p><p>Within the next minute, Harry stood in his birthday suit, hook in hand, and he smirked seeing how Uma was still staring at him.</p><p>“Not afraid your precious blueberry princess might want a piece if she walks in and catches a glimpse of this?”</p><p>Uma sneered, “You wish, huh. Sucks for you Hook, I’m not sharing that one with you. Besides, she knows not to bother me when I paint, unless I let her. Same way I don’t bother her when she designs her clothes.”</p><p>Harry chuckled. “F’you say so. So how do I pose?”</p><p>Uma merely pointed to the couch. “Lie down here, on your side.” Harry obliged, but the teal haired girl just stood there, eyebrows knitted, thinking. “Extent your left leg a little bit. Yeah, like this. Your arm, put it more like this. Maybe you can use that pillow…”</p><p>She gave out a few more instructions that Harry followed dutifully, and then she stepped back to contemplate, approving her first mate’s positioning.</p><p>“We’re probably gonna be here for a while so tell me if it gets uncomfortable,” she said.<br/>
<br/>
“Aye aye, captain.”</p><p>As per usual, she would start by doing an outline sketch before getting to the actual painting part, and she knew from experience that it <em>will</em> indeed take a while. But Harry had already proven himself capable of staying in position for as long as she’d needed him to, even the most uncomfortable ones. He’d sit through the cramps, numbing limbs and sore articulations without complaining, if that meant for her to achieve her artistic prowess and most importantly be satisfied with it. Never requesting a stop until his body betrayed him and made him look like he was on the verge of fainting of exhaustion.</p><p>It had only happened once, and ever since she swore she’d never get her first mate in that state again. And she wanted it even less today. Since they were all on full display, Uma did not want to paint tense muscles. Hence her having him casually lying down on the couch.</p><p>“You beautiful bastard,” she mumbled to herself as she settled behind her easel.</p><p>Because he was.</p><p>And that was the last thing she said before she picked her pencil and began sketching on the empty canvas, starting by outlining the legs of the boy. Or should she say, the man.</p><p>Looking at Harry’s body now, seeing his naked form with a different eye, her artist eye, gave her a whole new perspective of it. She loved what she saw, but not in a lustful way. She loved the shapes she was laying down on her paper. The curves were harmonious, the shades landed just well. Even when she got to his privates, she didn’t flinch or tremble. It could never be awkward. She made sure to get every mark, every scar (Gods, were there a lot of those), every visible imperfection. The goal wasn’t to erase his flaws. Those were a crucial part of what made him him, and that was the way she (<em>ah, fuck it</em>) loved him.</p><p>Her gorgeous, insane, loyal, imperfectly perfect first mate.</p><p>And speaking of imperfect…</p><p>“That’s quite the face you’re making, love. Something wrong?” Harry said in a low, husky tone, trying not to move his face too much in case it was the part his captain was currently drawing.<br/>
<br/>
“Your foot is giving me a hard time,” Uma mumbled, frowning even harder.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, I get it. Sometimes they give me a hard time too.”</p><p>Once the foot situation was handled, they didn’t speak another word for the next hour or so. But then again, speaking was never really necessary between them. Every time Uma looked up, the first thing she was met with was Harry’s blue gaze piercing through hers. So intense that it almost felt like she was the one modelling. From an outsider’s point of view, it could seem a bit scary because it looked like he wasn’t blinking. Like a predator studying its prey before striking. Or a collector admiring a fine piece of art before buying it no matter how exorbitant the price was.</p><p>Either way, Uma knew she was the only one getting that look from him. She loved it.</p><p>“Wanna take a break?” she asked after what seemed to be a long enough time.<br/>
<br/>
“If you don’t mind,” Harry said, though he didn’t move a muscle.<br/>
<br/>
“Hungry?”<br/>
<br/>
“Thirsty.”</p><p>Uma made her way to the castle, not so surprised to see Evie in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand, and reading what looked like official council papers that were sprawled out on the counter in front of her. She glanced up upon hearing Uma walk in.</p><p>“Hey! How’s it going over there?”</p><p>She may not have been allowed in this time, Evie still knew Harry was modelling (<em>not</em> that he was doing it naked though). Of course she didn’t mind. She’d never do anything to come between the captain and her first mate – she knew better than that. At the end of the day, she herself knew very well the place she held in Uma’s heart.</p><p>“Good.” The pirate captain walked up to her to kiss her plump cherry lips. “He’s getting thirsty. Watcha reading?”</p><p>“Notification for the next council meeting. There’s probably one waiting for you on your ship, too.”<br/>
<br/>
“Bet.” Uma sighed, already bored with the duty but hey, freedom and justice came with a price, right?</p><p>As she poured water into two glasses, she heard Evie put her cup down before the princess spoke, lowering her voice to a soft tone, “Are you going back to the harbor tonight?”</p><p>“I was going to, yeah. Why?”<br/>
<br/>
“Stay with me,” Evie simply said.</p><p>Holy tentacles. Even with her back turned, Uma just knew she was giving her <em>the</em> eyes. The ones that, when paired with that perfectly calculated smile of hers, could make her as dangerous as the poison inside her mother’s famous apples.</p><p>Uma wasn’t so fond of receiving orders but damn it, something about Evie making demands like the royal she was, not the least bit harsh or arrogant but still firm, had the potential to really throw her off her game sometimes. And indeed, the blueberry haired girl was giving her the eyes. Uma rolled hers. Why would Evie even bother, she knew damn well those weren’t needed most of the time.</p><p>“Okay.” Glasses in hand, Uma headed out. “See you later princess.”</p><p>“Sure! Tell Harry I said hi.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, Uma was once again disturbed by a knock on her door. However, this time she was in her quarters on the Lost Revenge, busy with Isle matters.</p><p>“You called for me, captain?” Harry said as he walked in.<br/>
<br/>
“I did.” Uma leaned back in her seat, smirk firmly in place. “Got something to show you. Over here.”</p><p>Harry squealed at the sight of the item at the pointing end of her pen.</p><p>The final product had required a second modelling session, and several hours of Uma alone in her studio once she got to painting. She actually thought she’d go crazy before she even started because she couldn’t seem to get Harry’s skin tone right. Eventually, she did find the correct mix of white, yellow and pink, after nearly damn pulling her own hair out. She had put extra care on his eyes, his hair, and his hook, where she used six different shades of grey to make it look like it was polished and shiny.</p><p>She was extremely proud of her work. She’d never say it enough, her first mate was gorgeous. And obviously, he agreed.</p><p>“Damn, I look like a snack.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not bad for a first huh?” The sea witch quirked an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
“I never doubted your talent, love.”</p><p>Harry seized the canvas and looked at it from different angles, indeed loving this image of himself. “Where are you gonna put it?”</p><p>“That’s up to you, you’re the one who’s butt naked on this,” Uma answered with a hint of playfulness in her voice.<br/>
<br/>
“I think you should hang it somewhere in your princess’ castle. Let’s say, her bedroom?” Harry smirked, then laughed at the glare his captain shot him. “Or better, Mal’s bedroom.”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh, nah. Ain’t no way that dragon is seeing you naked.” Uma kissed her teeth. “Fine, I’ll keep it in here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Excellent choice. Let it bless your dreams, darling.”</p><p>At that, Uma actually cackled, “Okay, be on your way out, Hook.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just have to say, even though it's my shortest piece of work so far, I've never written anything so fast. Oh, the things a 6hr long train trip can make you do (one more to go lol). </p><p>Don't hesitate to give me your impressions in the comments!</p><p>Anyway. Thanks for reading! And stay safe out there. See ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>